Facebook for god and demigods uh oh
by Percy J ROXS
Summary: I think the title says it all its demigod and gods on face book you have to be insane not to read this
1. Chapter 1

Leo Valdez: Is about to die via Reyna

Hades Nico Di' Angelo Thalia Grace Zeus and 520 others like this

Comments

Bellona: thats my daughter you get him Reyna

Percy Jackson: YOU GO REYNA hahahahahaha

Leo Valdez: I hate you all -.-

* * *

Piper McLean went from in a relationship with Jason Grace to it's complicated

Ares and 1 person likes this

Comments

Percy Jackson: :o

Annabeth Case: :o

Thalia Grace: :o

Jason Grace: WE JUST HAD A LITTLE FIGHT!

Nico Di' Angelo: Wow dude you didn't have to scream chill out

Piper McLean: -.-

* * *

Chiron: We have new campers Joe,Claire,Mike,and Lina any one want to know who there parents are?

Percy Jackson Poseidon and 152 Others like this

Comments

Poseidon: did she get there ok?

Chiron: Yes she is fine.

Percy Jackson: Who are there Parents!

Chiron: Ok Joe is a son of Ares,Claire is a daughter of Hermes, Mike is a son of Apollo and (I think this will be your favorite Percy ) Lina is a daughter of Poseidon she is 15 years old the others are 12

Percy Jackson: I have a sister.I HAVE A SISTER YES! COOL !

Lina:Yay I have a brother I hope he is cool

Percy Jackson: :(

Lina: I'm just kidding I know your Cool your my half brother you have to be!

Percy Jackson: Yay I like her already

* * *

Leo Valdez: Did anyone realize Percy's sister is really HOT!

Nico Di' Angelo and 51 others who like Lina like this

Comments

Poseidon: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER VALDEZ! I WILL SEND YOU TO HADES!

Percy Jackson: Dad chill out

Leo Valdez: Umm yea lord Poseidon sir j-just a-a post sir

Lina:Hahahaha Love ya dad but oh my gods take a deep breath and why did Nico like that post?

Nico Di' Angelo: Ummm...

* * *

ok tell me if you all like this I will probably do another today


	2. Seaweed Brain

Ok guys here is the second chapter I having a bit of writers block so I will try to make this funny

Chapter 2

Lina is now in a relationship with Mike

Percy Jackson Rachel Dare Apollo and 621 others like this

Comments

Nico D' Angelo: WHAT!

Apollo: Good Job Mike you got a good one ;)

Lina: Oh Apollo

Mike Shawn:Love ya Lina

Lina: Love you to

Poseidon: I'm watching you Mike

Athena: You are really over protective Poseidon!

Poseidon: this is my only daughter I want to play the overprotective father just once ;)

* * *

Hazel .L: Me Frank and Reyna are coming to visit Camp HB!

Percy Jackson Lina Leo Valdez and 1,525 other like this

Comments

Lina: Hey Hazel Percy told me a lot about you I'm his new sis can't wait to meet you !

Hazel:you to!

Thalia:The hunters are coming to! Can't wait to meet Percys new sis! and kick his butt for not telling me sooner!

Percy Jackson: Uh oh

* * *

Leo Valdez: Did anyone notice after Lina's post Nico ran into the woods looking like he was crying?

Comments

Nico D' Angelo: I WAS NOT CRYING I WAS GOING TO TALK TO THE dead in the woods. After her post.

Lina: ?

Leo Valdez: Ohhhh I get it now

Lina: get what?

Leo Valdez: Nico loves Lina Nico loves Lina

Mike Shawn: Hey remember thats my girlfriend back off death boy!

Nico D' Angelo: what are you going to do bout it Shawn. AND I DON'T LIKE HER

Lina: Oh brother

Percy Jackson: Yes

Lina: I didn't mean it literally -.-

Annabeth Chase: and that is why he is Seaweed brain

* * *

Aphrodite: OK here is who I think would be great couples or my favorite couples

Percy and Annabeth 1 (Percabeth)

Jason and Piper (if they changed their status to in a relationship with each other) 2

Lina and Nico 3

Reyna and Leo 4

Hazel and Frank 5(they are cute together (Hank)

Comments

Percy Jackson: YES WE ARE NUMBER ONE WHOO HOO

Annabeth: oh boy

Mike Shawn: Lady Aphrodite I'm Lina's boyfriend not Nico :(

Aphrodite: Nico and Lina are cuter besides you guys aren't that good together

Lina:...

Reyna: I WILL NEVER EVER DATE LEO VALDEZ

Leo Valdez: Face it you love me

Jason Grace: We aren't fighting anymore! gods

Nico Di' Angelo: I am fine with this list actually

Poseidon: Oh great my daughter with a Hades kid -.-

* * *

Leo Valdez: is being chased by Thalia for calling her hot

859 people like this a lot

Comments

Lina: YOU GET HIM THALS

Annabeth:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA i am outside and i see you zapping him Thals

Percy Jackson:Oh Leo will you never learn

* * *

Jason went from it's complicated to in a relationship with Piper McLean

Aphrodite and 524 other like this

Comments

Percy Jackson: It's about time

Annabeth Chase: Ditto

Aphrodite: I knew it

Piper McLean: *facepalm*


	3. Hyper as all Hell

Ok guys this chapter takes place 2 months later hahahahaha

Lina went from in a relationship with Mike Shawn to single

Comments

Percy Jackson: :O

Annabeth Chase: :O

Nico Di Angelo: YES THANK YOU APHRODITE WHOOOOOOOO i mean :o

Leo Valdez: Really so I stand a chance?

Lina: Yep I broke up with him but no you don't Leo

Poseidon: Why I thought you liked him?

Lina: I found him cheating on me so I dumped him on the spot I'm not even sad really

Poseidon: ...

* * *

Mike Shawn: is being chased by a very angry Poseidon HELP

Lina Nico Di Angelo and 1250 other like this

Comments

Nico Di Angelo: Poseidon you you are my new favorite god next to Hades ;)

Mike Shawn: LINA HELP ME PLEASE!

Lina: I would but you cheated on me Karma's a bitch "babe"

Percy Jackson: Nice one little sis THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING ON MY SISTER BITCH

Poseidon: Caught him :)

* * *

Piper McLean: can tell there is something going on between Jason and Reyna hmmm...

120 guys who like Piper like this

Comments

Jason Grace: NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US

Reyna: He's right Piper nothing

Lina: Piper if you really want to know I could help. hey Jason an a 1-10 scale how much does water scare you I mean ocean water ;)

Jason Grace: A Perfect ten why?

Lina: Just asking ;)

Percy Jackson: Oh Lina

* * *

Lina: Is locked in the Poseidon cabin because I am hyper Travis and Conner gave me COFEE NOW I AM HYPER HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH COFEE YUMMMMMMMMM MORE PLZ HAHAHA

Ares likes this

Comments

Poseidon:Uh oh not good

Percy Jackson: Why guys why did you do that

Conner Stoll: WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE WORSE THAN ARES ON CRACK!

Ares: Hey... yeah it's true

Hazel: Crap one cup gives her enough energy how much did you give her

Lina: YU YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUMY YUM THEY GAVE ME LIKE I DONT KNOW 12 CUPS YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I WILL GET YOU GUYS I SWAER TO ARES I WILL

Travis Stoll: Uhhhhhh Conner run she will come for us

Conner Stoll: ok lets run

* * *

Aphrodite:Ok couples of the month

Lina and Nico

Jason and Piper

Leo and Reyna

Hazel and Frank

1258 people like this a lot

Comments

Lina: I am fine with this list but were is my big bro and Annabeth?

Percy Jackson: Yeah were are we :(

Aphrodite: you weren't cute this month so your not up here Valentine's day is tomorrow so make up for it then

Pecry Jackson: Ok

Reyna: I WILL NEVER EVER DATE LEO I STILL DON'T LIKE HIM

Leo Valdez: :(

* * *

Jason Grace: am I the only one who thinks MAYBE Lina is emo like Nico she wears black jeans all the time her hair is black and she wears a dark sea green shirt or something like that everyday I mean the shirt is fine but...

1520 people who are probably want to get killed by Lina like this

Comments

Nico Di Angelo: I AM NOT EMO OK AND I THINK LINA LOOKS AMAZING

Lina: Grace you. better. RUN i am not emo but you will be dead by the time i am done with you

Percy Jackson: Jason I would run when she's mad your dead

* * *

Jason Grace: I AM GOIGNG TO DIE HELP

15 People like this

Comments

Lina: SAY YOU ARE SORRY FRO CALLING ME EMO

Jason Grace: I AM SORRY

Lina: TO LATE HAHAHAHAHA I WILL KILL YOU GRACE

Percy Jackson: don't worry she will crash in 3 2 1

Jason Grace: she fell asleep in the lake

Percy Jackson: she is new to her powers she can't use them to much without passing out drag her to her cabin please

Jason Grace: okay

* * *

Nico Di Angelo: wants to ask Lina to the fireworks at camp tonight

150 people like this

Comments

Lina: Well then I guess I 'll see you at 8

Nico Di Angelo: YES!

Leo Valdez: HEY YOU STOLE MY DATE

Lina: I wouldn' go with you if you asked sorry go ask Reyna

* * *

Percy Jackson: came back from the fireworks.I saw my little sis making out with Nico awkward

125 people like this

Lina: I um I was uh...

Nico Di Angelo: ...

Mike Shawn: WE JUST BROKE UP AND YOUR ALREADY MAKING OUT WITH OTHER GUYS

Lina: Um... yeah?

Percy Jackson: *facepalm*

* * *

Name: Lina (I am not going to tell a bunch of random ass stranger my last name)

Age: Why do you want know? Fine 15 going on 16

Home: Hmm Camp HB

Current location: same as always Camp HB

Interested in: swimming fighting and hanging out with my big brother and his girlfriend :)

In a relationship with: No one I am currently single

* * *

Percy Jackson: Yay I made the list

Lina: Yes I like spending time with my brother is it a crime

Annabeth Chase: You know I'm up there to Percy

Percy Jackson: I know

Jason Grace: Rocking the profile it doesn't make you look emo at all !

Lina: I will kill you and Chiron wont be there to save you

Jason Grace: help

* * *

Nico Di Angelo posted a picture Pranking Hades

1254 people LOVE this

Comments

Lina: OH MY GODS IS HADES COVERED IN WHIPED CREAM AND JELLYBEANS AND ARE THES PINK DUCKY BOXERS or an I just seeing things

Zeus: I love this picture more than my own immortal life

Poseidon: Nico how the hell did you get this picture!

Athena: Nico I would run if I know hades then he will be coming for you when he wakes up and sees this

Hades: NICO DI ANGELO YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW

Nico Di Angelo: Gulp

* * *

Travis: is playing a prank on the Apollo cabin with Travis and Lina

Comments

Lina: YOU ASS YOU WEREN'T - YOU CANT POST THAT NOW THEY WILL KNOW *SLAPS TRAVIS HARD*

Travis: oops

Conner Stoll: Ass

* * *

Nico Di Angelo: really likes Lina and wants to know if she likes him too

Aphrodite and 123 other like this

Comments

Lina: Um

Aphrodite: SAY YES SAY YES

Percy Jackson: only Aphrodite

Mike Shawn: or you can get back together with me ;)

Lina: I - Drum roll please

Percy Jackson: * drum roll*

Lina: I... don't want to say any of this on facebook

Thalia Grace: she is so your sister Percy

Apollo: I am in love with Thalia there I'm not afraid to say it on FB

Thalia Grace: yeah and I'm not afraid to say that I will never like Apollo

Lina: Fine Nico meet me by Zeus's fist

* * *

does Lina like Nico or not find out in the next chapter it will be awesome

Lina: hey do I ever get to do something funny and not so hyper

Me: maybe ok

Lina: ok


	4. The Underworld has facebook?

ok here is chapter 4

Nico Di Angelo: found out Lina likes him :)

Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase Aphrodite 121 others like this

Comments

Aphrodite: YES FINALLY ITS ABOUT TIME

Percy Jackson: Does this mean that you guys are dating now?

Lina: Idk

Nico Di Angelo: me either

Aphrodite: yes yes it does

Leo Valdez: Hey no fair I didn't even get a shot

Nico Di Angelo is now in a relationship with Lina

Poseidon: I am actually fine with this he said I'm his second favorite god

Lina: Nice to know you approve dad I never met -.-

Poseidon: I'm trying here

* * *

Zeus: I want every demigod to name their favorite god and Goddess

No one likes this

Comments

Lina: Hmm can we name 2 I have a tie can't choose

Zeus: sure

Lina: ok Poseidon and Hades and Athena and Hestia

Percy Jackson: Poseidon and Athena

Annabeth: hey no fair Percy stole mine

Nico Di Angelo: Hades and Artemis

Hera: NO DEMIGOD PICKED ME!

Jason Grace: No and I pick Jupiter and Minerva

Thalia: I pick Zeus and Lady Artemis

* * *

Lina: I went surfing today :)

comments

Ares: Awesome story why don't you publish ?

Lina: you know what I think I will

* * *

Lina posted A picture in I went surfing :P

comments

Ares: *faceplam* I didn't mean really publish it

Poseidon: oh my gods I love this kid

Percy Jackson: way to show favorites dad :( and OMG SO FUNNY

Annabeth Chase: How does a daughter of the sea god fall off a surf bored hahahahahahhahahahhahaha

Lina: Thank you thank you all I will be signing autographs later

Thalia Grace: I will so be there lol

* * *

Apollo: wants to go out with Thalia

Comments

Thalia: No

Apollo: Please

Thalia: No

Apollo: Just once

Artemis:Stay away from my hunters Apollo

Apollo: But..

Artemis: Apollo stop right now

* * *

Poseidon: wants Percy and Lina to come down to Atlantis today :)

12 people like this

Comments

Percy Jackson: Ok !

Lina: do we have a choice?

Poseidon: No

Lina: I have a feeling your WIFE wont like us or Triton

Poseidon: Triton will be ok with it and don't worry about my wife

Percy Jackson: Come on sis you can finally meet dad

Lina: fine ok

* * *

Lina: I AM NEVER GOING BACK THERE AGAIN EVER!

Everyone is to afraid to like this

Comments

Piper McLean:What happened now

Lina: FIRST I GOT YELLED AT BY MY FATHERS PHYSCO WIFE FOR BEING BORN THEN I HAD TO BEAT UP TRITON FOR CALLING ME A WEAK GIRL (I kicked his butt :) )THEN I GOT YELLED AT FOR THAT BY HIS WIFE WHILE PERCY WAS LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF AT ME BEATING TRITON AND DAD JUST STOOD ON THE SIDE LINES WATCHING ME FIGHT WITH HIS WIFE UNTILL I SWAM BACK TO CAMP HB!Never again "father"

Nico Di Angelo: It's ok babe

Poseidon: I thought it went pretty well

Lina: Are. You. Kidding me. THAT WAS HORRIBLE

Percy Jackson: Oh it was bad but how does Triton get beat up by Lina ( she wasn't even trying)

Triton: She did not beat me up

Lina: Want a rematch ;)

Percy Jackson: I wouldn't unless you want your immortal ass kicked Triton

Triton: oh you bet I want a rematch

Lina: Meet me at the beach EVERYONE IS WELCOME TO WATCH

* * *

Nico Di Angelo: My girlfriend beat up Triton within 5 minutes I love her

5210 people like this

Comments

Zeus: Poseidon you have the weakest immortal son of all time and how the Hades can a demigod be that powerful

Hera: Even I am amazed

Ares: I have a new found respect for her

Lina: thank you I know I am awesome and love you to Nico

Percy Jackson: Annabeth video taped the whole thing

Annabeth Chase: I did and I am proud

Lina: Hey dad I think I left my knife in Tritons Chest can I have it back?

Percy Jackson: :o hahahahahahhaha sucker

Piper McLean: :o

Artemis: Wow I saw the video care to join the hunt Lina?

Thalia: you should it's awesome

Nico Di Angelo: HEY she is dating me

Artemis: she could always break up with you I'm doing her a favor

Aphrodite: YOU BETTER NOT

Lina: No thank you lady Artemis

* * *

Nico Di Angelo: Wants to invite all the guys to his cabin for a guys night

142 people like this

Comments

Percy Jackson: I am so there I will bring scary movies k

Jason Grace: Me to I will bring prank supplies

Leo Valdez: Me three I will bring soda

Frank: Can I come?

Nico Di Angelo: Yeah

Frank: Ok then I am bringing popcorn

* * *

Mike Shawn: wants to get back together with Lina (I really like you Lina) You are the most amazing person ever and I am so sorry for doing that

12,254 people like this

Comments

Nico Di Angelo: BACK OFF BUDDY SHE'S MINE NOW

Lina: ok Mike one I will never get back together with you two you broke my heart three I am dating Nico

Mike Shawn: Break up with him

Lina: You know what Mike I hate you

* * *

Poseidon: Any chance Lina and Percy will come to Atlantis?

Comments

Lina: I would rather visit the field of punishment that wife of yours is a B-I-T-C-H

Percy Jackson: I um have plans with Annabeth

Poseidon: :(

* * *

Apollo: Thalia's hot

125 perv's like this

Comments

Thalia: you truly are an ass

Artemis: yes he is

* * *

Percy Jackson: Annabeth do you ask Chiron if we could go for ice cream

Comments

Annabeth Chase: Sure seaweed brain

* * *

Aphrodite: Ok couples of the day are

Lina and Mike

Nico and Lina

Percy and Annabeth

Poseidon and Athena

Comments

Lina: Aphrodite may I ask WHOS TEAM ARE YOU ON

Nico Di'Angelo: I want to know that to

Mike Shawn: SEE Lina we are made for each other even the love goddess thinks so

Nico Di Angelo: BACK OFF SHAWN SHE MINE

Aphrodite: Aw their fighting over you Lina so romantic

Lina:...

Athena: ME AND THAT BAG OF KELP WILL NEVER EVER DATE

Poseidon: I know she loves me

Athena: I hate you

Percy Jackson: YES third place!

Jason Grace: Hey where's me and Piper :(

Aphrodite: nothing cute going on with you guys today sorry

* * *

Mike Shawn started an I hate Nico page

Comments

Nico Di Angelo: Fuck you

* * *

Lina: Percy and Annabeth are making out in the Poseidon cabin...again

Comments

Percy Jackson: If you don't like it you can leave

Annabeth Chase: Yeah

Lina: No way

Percy Jackson: Okay then

* * *

Lina: I was walking to the sword fighting arena and Mike kissed me what a little basterd and an ass hole

Comments

Percy Jackson: What did you do

Lina: I smacked him

Mike Shawn: It was worth it

Nico Di Angelo: You little son of a bitch YOU KNOW THATS MY GIRL FRIEND RIGHT

Mike Shawn: I know but she is still really hot

Lina: Don't call me that you just don't call me that

* * *

Percy Jackson: Hey does the Under world have Facebook?

Comments

Luke Castellen: Hi everyone

Beckendorf: Hey

Selina: Hey guys

Jamie: hey Lina long time no see right

Percy Jackson: :O

Annabeth Chase: :O

Lina: :O

Thalia: :O

* * *

so sorry I have not updated the internet crashed and then I got grounded


	5. ATHENA AND POSEIDON WTF

Lina: OMFG THE UNDER WORLD HAS FACE BOOK!

Comments

Luke: Yep pretty much

Jamie: Yeah

Selina: Uh huh

Lina: I only know 1 of you

Luke: Fine Hi I'm Luke son of Hermes I turned evil then I killed my self to save the world

Lina: Wait your THE Luke the one who A certin someone hates and tells me about

Luke: Percy... -.-

Lina: Maybe

Luke:...

Selina: Hi I am Selina daughter of Aphrodite

Lina: Is-I mean- But

* * *

Mike Shawn: Nico is a heartless bitch

Comments.

Nico Di Angelo: Bitch

Lina: You Mike are a heartless F*****g b***h who I am going to send to H**l for being an A** H**e

Mike Shawn: So your point is... your gonna go out with me

Nico Di Angelo: dude she's my girlfriend she will not go out with you

Mike Shawn: She will

* * *

Poseidon: Is going to pick up Lina and Percy and take them to Atlantis ( I promise Triton and my wife will be nice)

Comments

Lina: F**K NO THERE IS NO WAY IN HADES I WILL NHFKBGIFKKJHDFHK

Zeus: What was that

Percy Jackson: I sedated her for the trip she fell on the computer...

Ares: Well she has colorful language

* * *

Lina: Ok Hades is my new favorite god (sorry dad)

Comments

Nico Di' Angelo: I'm scared to ask why?

Lina: Ok he gave me Nico's baby pictures! HES SO CUTE!

Percy Jackson: No way!

Annabeth Chase: Ok I need a copy for Thalia!

Jason Grace: Wow

Piper Mc Lean: No way!

Nico Di' Angelo: NO DAD WHY!

Hades: I'm sorry I was under the impression that you weren't going to hide anything from her -.-

Poseidon: :( My own child doesn't like me

* * *

Thalia: Just got Nico's baby pics thanks Lina

Comments

Nico Di' Angelo: My life is over

Hades: Sorry son

Lina: Sorry Nico she was begging on our Iris Message like almost on her knees!

Nico Di' Angelo: Don't worry its cool Lina

Lina: Did I ever mention that your the best boyfriend ever

Nico Di' Angelo: No

Lina: You are the best boyfriend ever.

Thalia: Take it to private chat or off my wall

* * *

Zeus: Ok I want all children of the big three on Olympus NOW

Comments

Lina: Oh fuck

Poseidon: LANGUAGE

Percy Jackson: She is right

Nico Di' Angelo: 10 bucks their voting to kill us

Lina: 25 on their pissed off

Thalia: I'm with Lina

Percy Jackson: 30 on Athena tries to kill me

Lina: No fair thats true

Percy Jackson: :P

Jason Grace: -.-

* * *

Lina: Just got cold hard cash man I am good

Comments

Percy Jackson: Why is she right?

* * *

Aphrodite: OH MY GODS ATHENA AND POSEIDON WENT ON A DATE WOW OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODS

Comments

Zeus: WHAT!

Percy Jackson:WTF

Lina: YOU DIVORCED YOUR WIFE I LOVE YOU DAD

Annabeth Chase: MOM are you feeling okay?

Nico Di' Angelo: I never thought I'd see the day

Piper Mc Lean: Awe

Poseidon: IT WAS JUST COFFEE

Athena: WHY WOULD I DATE KELP HEAD

Thalia: You stole my name for Percy NOT COOL:(

Leo Valdez: ATHENA AND POSEIDON... WOW

Jason Grace: Get control of your caps lock guys -.-

Leo Valdez: I CANT MINE IS STUCK

Triton: YOU DIVORCED MOM

Lina: Go away basterd no one likes you -.-

Travis Stoll: OH you need some ice for that burn

Conner Stoll: he's underwater he cant get burned right?

Travis Stoll: Well now we know that I got the smarts and the good looks

Katie Gardner: You aren't smart nor are you good looking

Lina: GO KATIE

Aphrodite: ...

* * *

Percy Jackson: Am I the only one thats wondering why Thalia and Lina both don't have last names and both are emo?

Comments

Lina: Thals you thinking what I'm thinking?

Thalia: Oh you bet I am

Percy Jackson: Should I be scared?

Lina: Very

Nico Di' Angelo: Will you EVER learn not to screw with these two -.-

* * *

Percy Jackson: Is in the hospital thanks Lina And Thalia

1,523,694,81 (A/N thats ALOT) Monsters who want Percy dead like this

Comments

Lina: Awe poor Percy :)

Thalia: Don't mess with us

* * *

Aphrodite: Ok it's that time again COUPLES OF THE DAY

1 Pothena ( Poseidon and Athena)

2 Percabeth ( Percy and Annabeth)

3 Nina (Nico and Lina)

4 Jasper ( Jason and Piper)

5 Like ( Lina and Mike)

6 Apollo and Thalia ( Note they are my LEAST favorite)

Comments

Lina: You know if you didn't have control of my love life then I would be really pissed at you (Don't get me wrong I am now but not as bad as it could be)

Nico Di' Angelo: ... so not cool

Apollo: Me and Thalia are meant to be

Mike Shawn: same for me and Lina :)

Poseidon and Athena: IT WAS JUST COFFEE

Jason: YES Jasper is in fourth place :)

Piper: Oh brother

Percy Jackson: WHAT NUMBER TWO okay I'm okay with that

Lina: Got an idea

Aphrodite: What

Lina: IF I kiss Mike will you NEVER mention me and him again to ANYONE

Aphrodite: On the lips?

Lina: (Dam it) Fine

Nico Di' Angelo: WHAT!

Lina: Do you swear

Aphrodite: I swear

* * *

Lina: Has been brushing her teeth for a half hour, hates Mike and Loves her boy friend Nico :)

Comments

Aphrodite: I didn't think she would do it

Nico Di' Angelo: Love you to babe :)

Mike Shawn: You know you loved it

Lina: No I didn't the field of punishment is better then kissing you

* * *

Percy Jackson: Are Athena and Poseidon really dating cause that would be really awkward for my and Annabeth cause our parents would be dating

Comments

Poseidon: Ok... Me and Athena are dating

Athena: Um yeah

Percy Jackson: :O

Annabeth Chase: :O

Aphrodite: :O YAY

Zeus: WHAT :O

Ares: I didn't see that one coming

Triton: WHAT ABOUT MOM

Thalia: wow

Lina: WTF

Nico Di' Angelo: oh my gods

Artemis: how the hell did this shit happen

Apollo: I couldn't even predict this

Jason Grace: Holy Jupiter one minute you hate each other the next you guys are "in love"

Piper Mc Lean: Whoa

Leo Valdez: OMG

Lina: Ok good for you dad but... HOW DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN

Zeus: I want to know to

Every monster, Titan, Demigod, God and well everyone: ME TOO WHAT HAPPENED

Athena: Well...

Poseidon: ... the truth is

* * *

OH MY GODS ATHENA AND POSEIDON. Now me being the person I am will NOT review until I get 20 REVIEWS sorry but this has to be done Review and you will know a secret about Poseidon and Athena


	6. Hades not sexy and he knows it

Recap

_Athena: Well..._

_Poseidon: ...The truth is..._

* * *

Poseidon: We have been dating for a few 149 years...

Athena: Um yeah also we had to keep up the hate each other act so Aphrodite didn't know

Lina: Wait so your telling me that Poseidon has been dating Athena WHILE being married to that bitch of a wife ... I have a bad ass dad

Percy Jackson:...

Triton: YOU WERE CHEATING ON MOM FOR 149 YEARS!

Lina: WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE NO ONE LIKES YOU GO AWAY

Triton: Fuck you

Lina: What. Did. You. Say

Triton: Nothing Nothing

Artemis: WTF I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MADIN GODDESS

Athena: I have kids don't I

Artemis: BUT WHY POSEIDON

Athena: He's kind of cute

Artemis: *Face palm*

Zeus: HELL NO

Athena: HELL YES

Zeus: You dare talk back to me

Athena: Yes I " Dare talk back to you"

Zeus: Just like your mother

Athena: The one you ate -.-

* * *

Percy Jackson: Ok this whole Poseidon and Athena thing wont get in the way of me and Annabeth ... right?

Comments

Annabeth: Right

Aphrodite: Awe Perceabeth

Lina: I just got 50 bucks by selling Perceabeth Tee's

Annabeth:...

Percy Jackson:...

Aphrodite: Oooooh I will give you 50 Bucks for 1!

Lina: Buy 2 for 100 and you get 0 precent off!

Aphrodite: Oooh thats a good price!

Annabeth: * face palm*

Percy Jackson: *face palm*

Hermes: Are you sure your not my daughter?

Lina: Positive

* * *

Aphrodite: Just got 2 Perceabeth Tee's for an Awesome price!

Comments

Ares: Ladies and Gentlemen my girlfriend -.-

Lina: She's a lot smarter then you are

Ares: If you weren't Poseidon's kid AND a girl I would kill you

Lina: But you can't :P

* * *

Lina: I just found this site called FANFICTION

Comments

Percy Jackson: What's that

Lina: It has story's about all of you

Annabeth: Such as...?

Lina: Well (A/N this numbers are made up) there is 1,000 about you and Percy

50 About Nico and a random ass person

162 About Thalia and Nico

1500 about um Annabeth and Luke :(

and 57 about Nico and Percy In THAT way

5 about Artemis married to Apollo

145 About Piper and Jason

57 about Jason cheating on Piper and Piper leaving him cause he was a slut (A/N No offence Jason)

And 62 about the gods turning into teenagers

Jason: WTF I AM NOT A SLUT

Piper Mc Lean: Ok the Percy and Nico thing is really creeping me out

Percy Jackson: :O

Nico Di' Angelo: Wtf

Annabeth Chase: ME AND LUKE

Artemis: ME MARRIED TO APOLLO I WILL DISTROY THIS WEBSITE

Apollo: You cant it's god proof :(

Thalia: Me and deth boy NEVER.

Annabeth Chase: I have no problem with me and Percy

Zeus: Never will we be teenagers

Percy Jackson: WTF I GO ON THIS WEBSITE AND THE FIRST THING THAT POPS UP IS ME AS A GIRL AND ME DIEING

Lina: Hahahahaha thats my favorite one

Percy Jackson: ... not cool

* * *

Triton: I hate Lina

Comments

Lina: Oh what did you say pink hair?

Percy Jackson: YOU DIED HIS HAIR PINK AWESOME

Lina: The Stolls helped

Travis Stoll: Hell yeah we did

* * *

Nico Di' Angelo posted a video Hades ain't sexy and he knows it

Comments

Lina: Oh my gods is he dancing his underwear!

Hades: I'm sexy why not have the world see it

Persephone: No Comment

Poseidon: Dancing in My Little Pony Boxers is far from sexy

Percy Jackson: I'm gonna puke

Annabeth Chase: I beat you to it

Travis Stoll: Nico I worship the ground you walk on that is by far the best prank ever pulled

Hermes: What did you do to my son

Nico Di' Angelo: Which one

Hermes: The one on the floor having a laughing fit

Nico Di' Angelo: Conner?

Hermes: Yep

Hades: I'm sexy

Persephone: No your not

* * *

Aphrodite: Couples of the week are

1. Pothena

2. Perceabeth

3. Jasper

4. Leyna

5. Hank

Comments

Lina: What Nina's not on the chart :(

Frank: YES HANK IS BACK

Poseidon: POTHENA FOR THE WIN

Reyna: I will never date LEO why don't you get that!

Aphrodite: Yes yes you will

Leo Valdez: I will be so happy to get a girl friend

Lina: After all Leo does like girls put of his league *sigh* Jamie would be perfect for him so out of his league

Athena: Pothena I like it

* * *

Lina: Ok heres a VERY TRUE joke What's the difference between a calender and Triton... A calender has dates :P

Comments

Triton: I had a date...

Lina: Your pillow pet doesn't count

Triton:...

Percy Jackson: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA the only girl you can get is a pillow pet hahahahahhahahhahaha

Tyson: He was making out with dolphin pillow pet

Annabeth Chase: Oh my gods you are such a loser Triton

Triton: In my defence the pillow was a good kisser

* * *

Lina: I need coffee

Comments

Everyine: NO!

Travis Stoll: YES

Lina: I meant decafe coffee

Percy Jackson: Ok then

* * *

Aphrodite: Pothena had their second date that I know of

Comment

Percy Jackosn: Cool

Annabeth Chase: Mom this wasn't a joke was it

Athena: Nope

* * *

Chiron: There will be a contest to see who the most powerful demigod at camp is who ever wins gets the Stoll's as butlers for a week

Comments

Lina: Hell no

Percy Jackson: Why the Stoll's as butlers thats awesome

Lina: They could prank you up close

Everyone: I WILL NOT DO THIS

Chiron: The Stoll's are free then since no one wants to participate

* * *

Ares: Baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh

Comments

Annabeth: AH IT BURNS

Percy Jackson: MAKE IT STOP

Lina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M MELTING

Apollo: I like it

Artemis: Of course you do

Zeus: Apollo don't admit that

Apollo: He's my son

Zeus: We don't care

* * *

Ok everyone did you like this chapter now I have a bigger challenge I will not update untill I hit 40 REVIEWS you are only allowed to review 2 times or it doesn't count and thanks to all of you who review even the ones who review oh I don't know 9 10 times you know who you are:P


	7. Dances and Unicorns

Ok here is a chapter

Apollo: I like Thalia

Comments

Thalia: Awe to bad I hate you

Artemis: APOLLO STOP FLIRTING WITH MY HUNTERS

Apollo: Gods what are you on your period or something

Hades: I'll see you soon Apollo :(

Thalia: Apollo you better run Artemis just left us to go on an important "mission"

Apollo: Oh fuck

* * *

Artemis: Apollo you will NEVER flirt with my hunters EVER AGAIN

Comments

Apollo: Ok Ok never OW JUST PLEASE GET OFF ME

Artemis: Never Screw around with me

* * *

Hades: Is going to take Nico and Hazel to the underworld for the weekend

Comments

Nico Di Angelo: Ok

Hazel L: Yay Persephone is awesome

Persephone: That is why Hazel is my favorite :)

* * *

Nico Di' Angelo: Ooh pretty colored ovals :)

Comments

Hades: NICO ARE YOU IN MY PILLS CABINET AGAIN

Hazel L: Yes he is

Lina: -.- Oh Nico

Nico Di' Angelo: I am on a pretty cloud AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A NAKED PANDA DONT HURT ME

Hazel L: Dad help me

Hades: Next time I will hide my pills

Hazel L: You and Persephone are no help Lina I am taking you to the underworld

Lina: WHAT wait my dad said I'm not allowed. I'll be there with Blackjack in 5

Poseidon: LINA

Lina: I'm going to help Nico

* * *

Lina: Nico was hiding under a table talking to himself about raping a panda?

Comments

Percy Jackson: Is he high or something?

Annabeth Chase: OF COURSE HE IS

Hades: This is not my fault

Zeus: Get control of your kids

Hades: I'm doing better with Nico then you are doing with Thalia

Zeus: NO I'M DOING BETTER WITH THALIA THEN YOU ARE NICO YOUR SON IS HIGH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD

Lina: HEY TAKE IT OFF MY WALL

Hades and Zeus: What did you say

Lina: I said: TAKE IT OFF MY WALL

* * *

Lina: Nico isn't high anymore :)

Comments

Percy Jackson: Awe

Nico Di' Angelo: Not cool dude

Percy Jackosn: Sorry but your funny when your high

Lina:...

* * *

Hazel L: OMFG NICO SLEEPS WITH A UNICORN PILLOW

Comments

Percy Jackson: NO WAY

Annabeth Chase: Well I didn't see that one coming

Lina: I saw it with my own eyes also I'm still in the Underworld

Poseidon: Get out of there *face palm* why are you still dating him

Thalia: A UNICORN PILLOW I NEED A PICTURE

Nico Di' Angelo: WHT HAZEL WHY

Hazel L: Sorry :P

Mike Shawn: Why does she date him HE IS SUCH A LOSER

Mike Shawn has been blocked from Hazel L's page

* * *

Zeus: I'm a better father to Thalia and Jason then Hades is to Nico ad Hazel and Poseidon to Percy and Lina

Comments

Hades: Hey AT LEAST we take our kids to out domain

Poseiodn: And I take Percy and Lina to Atlantis more now that me and Athena are dating

Lina: It's true

Percy Jackson: Yep

Nico Di' Angelo: My dad takes me and Hazel to the Underworld all the time

Thalia: Yeah dad you do nothing for me and Jason -.-

Jason Grace: I agree -.-

Zeus:...

Lina: YES POSEIDON 1 ZEUS 0

Zeus: Watch it demigod or I WILL zap you

Lina:...

Poseidon: She is right though

Zeus: Thalia and Jason I'm picking you up to come to Olympus now

Thalia:... I um I can't I'm um ah sleeping in the Poseidon cabin with Lina Lady Artemis already okayed it

Zeus: Your coming then Jason

Jason Grace: But I have training

Zeus: YOUR BOTH COMING AND THATS FINAL

* * *

Poseidon: I'm the better brother father and boyfriend (according to me my children and Athena)

Comments

Athena: Don't get ahead of your self Poseidon

Lina: He is a pretty good dad

Percy Jackson: Yeah he didn't even blast me when I sat on his throne!

* * *

Thalia: The only thing that makes being on Olympus ok is looking at the picture of Nico and his unicorn LOL

Comments

Nico Di' Angelo: NOOO HAZEL WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT TO HER

Hazel L: Sorry Nico it was so funny

Lina: Sorry Nico but it was pretty Funny

* * *

Aphrodite: Ok I am having everyone at CHB come to... A DANCE. Everyone has to come and must have a date (even the hunters I DONT CARE IF YOU SWORE OFF MEN) and I will be picking out of a hat who goes with who

Comments

Lina: Do we have to go :(

Annabeth Chase: Please don't make us

Thalia: I swore off men:(

Aphrodite: Just for that I was make sure you go AND look amazing

Nico Di' Angelo: Not good

Percy Jackson: I agree

Jason Grace: Don't mess with Aphrodite

Annabeth Thalia and Lina: APHRODITE!

Percy Jackson: Oh shit

* * *

Lina: I WILL kill Aphrodite for this

Comments

Thalia: I feel you pain

Percy Jackson: What did she do

Lina: What. Did. She. DO! I am wearing a DRESS IT'S NOT EVEN BLACK

Nico Di' Angelo: Did she do the same to Thalia and Annabeth

Lina: YES

Clarissie(A/N is that how you spell it?): Haha sucker

Lina: YOU WANT TO DRINK SEWER WATER SHUT UP BITCH

* * *

Chiron: All campers be warned there are to children of the big three pissed of and a very dangerous daughter of Athena none talk to them unless they talk to you and do not approach them CLARISSIE THIS MEANS YOU TOO

Comments

Clarissie: Awe come on can't I piss them off a little more

Chiron: Clarissie if you talk to them your whole cabin will have kitchen duty for a month DO YOU HEAR ME

Clarissie: Sure

* * *

Aphrodite: Ok guys here are the girls your going to the dance with

Nico- Lina

Percy- Annabeth

Frank- Hazel

Jason- Piper

(A/N then she lists everyone in BOTH camps

Comments

Frank: YES

Nico Di' Angelo: Cool

Percy Jackson: Awesome I'm with Annabeth

Jason Grace: I am fine with this

Percy Jackson: Hey why aren't Lina Thalia and Annabeth posting

Poseidon: Lina is with me ranting about how and I quote " Aphrodite knows nothing about how stupid she looks" And every time she says something bad about it Aphrodite's 'curse' gets worse

Zeus: Thalia's making a storm's appear all over long island

Athena: Annabeth is throwing a knife at a picture of Aphrodite

Percy Jackson:...

Jason Grace: ... oh Thalia. I better stop the storms

Nico Di' Angelo:... thats Lina alright

* * *

Aphrodite: Time for the Dance!

Comments

Lina: I WILL NOT GO LOOKING LIKE THIS

Aphrodite: You will you will automatically appear at the dance

Lina: I look like an ass

Aphrodite: Guy's are drooling over you Annabeth and Thalia right now look on your left

Nico Di' Angelo: BACK OFF GUYS SHES MINE

Percy Jackson: THATS RIGHT ANNABETH IS MY GIRLFRIEND

Thalia: They better NOT be staring

Lina: I hate you Aphrodite

Aphrodite: I can make this curse last longer if you want

Annabeth Thalia and Lina: PLEASE NO

* * *

Percy Jackson: Oh my gods Annabeth looks AMAZING

Comments

Annabeth Chase: I can't wait till this is over

Lina: OH MY GODS ANNABETH USED IN PROPER GRAMER CALL THE COPS

Jason Grace: THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END

Annabeth Chase: Get a life

* * *

Thalia: The dance is over :)

Comments

Aphrodite: :(

Percy Jackson: Thank the gods that was horrible

Annabeth Chase: I agree

Lina: Me to

Nico Di' Angelo: Yeah it was

Everyone at both camps: yeah

* * *

Poseidon: Are you still in for tonight Athena ;)

Comments

Athena: Yep ;)

Lina: Please don't tell me...

Percy Jackson:... that they are doing...

Annabeth Chase:... _That_

Nico Di' Angelo: I wonder if the result will go in the Athena or Poseidon cabin

Athena: What are you guys talking about

Poseidon: They think were gonna do that_  
_

Athena: Oh he was just going to watch a movie in New York

Percy Jackson: good

Annabeth Chase: thank gos

Lina: Oh ok phew

Zeus: You better be only watching a movie

* * *

OK sorry for the short chapter but I am really busy and Greeks drool Romans rule you cant review 3 time only two times count don't get me wrong I love all you guys reviews but only two of them count Now I will review at...69 reviews!

Look at the little button down there click it

and review


	8. Unicorns Die and Tratie

Hey guys I'm back DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE YOU WAIT FOR 69 REVIEWS. Hurtful :( Lol.

Percy Jackson: wants Annabeth to come out of her cabin

Comments

Piper Mc Lean: Why is she in there anyway isn't it time for archery

Percy Jackson: She is working on the designs for the Artemis temple on Olympus

Piper Mc Lean: Well when Annabeth starts she wont stop good luck getting her out before next year

Annabeth Chase: I'm on facebook too you know -.-

Percy Jackson: Um aren't you working on the Artemis temple

Annabeth Chase: I finished

Artemis: It is amazing

* * *

Lina: All girls are aloud to come to Atlantis for a PARTY (don't worry my dad okayed it(cause he is awesome) and you will be able to breathe)

Comments

Thalia: Awesome I am there

Annabeth Chase: Are you sure it's safe?

Lina: No Annabeth It's not safe and I'm leading you to your doom -.-

Annabeth Chase: Well you could have just said 'yeah it's safe'

Hazel L: Thanks for inviting me and Reyna!

Reyna: Yeah thanks

Piper Mc Lean: This is going to be awesome

Katie Gardner: Yeah it will be

Leo Valdez: Yeah it is whole palace full of girls

Lina: Your NOT coming Leo

Leo Valdez: Ah but I will

Lina: Hey fire boy

Leo Valdez: Yees

Lina: do you know were Atlantis is

Leo Valdez: No

Annabeth Chase: Go figure It's UNDER WATER

Leo Valdez: Oh but there will be girls

Lina: And thats why your not coming :)

Leo Valdez: :(

* * *

Thalia: Best party EVER

Comments

Annabeth Chase: Thalia we just got here

Thalia: Well I know that but if you haven't noticed WE ARE UNDER WATER

Lina: oh my dear Thalia it gets better;)

Kate Gardener: I really don't get why she doesn't live down here her and Percy's rooms are as big as 2 cabins!

Poseidon: I am an amazing father :)

Reyna: Yes he is

Piper Mc Lean: How do you not brag about that

Percy Jackson: Easy have you SEEN the game room

Hazel L: Wow this is better then the Underworld

Annabeth Chase: Um Hazel

Hazel L: Yeah my room is the farthest from the fields of punishment oops

Lina: Actually the underworld isn't that bad

Hades: SEE I told you all

* * *

Thalia: Best party pulling a prank Watch your backs

* * *

Nico Di' Angelo: MR. UNICORN IS GONE WHO TOOK HIM

Comments

Lina: *smirks while looking at friends*

Nico Di' Angelo: DID YOU THALIA HAZEL PIPER ANNABETH AND REYNA TAKE HIM

Thalia: Well...

Piper Mc Lean:... actually...

Reyna:... we didn't just...

Annabeth Chase:...take him...

Lina:... We Killed him. (wow I have to tell him cause I'm the girlfriend cold -.-)

Nico Di' Angelo: YOU WHAT!

Thalia: We killed him.

Nico Di' Angelo: IF YOU GUYS WEREN'T UNDERWATER I WOULD SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD FOR GOOD

Lina: You would do that to us :'(

Nico Di' Angelo: YOU KILLED HIM

Lina: :(

Leo Valdez: dude if she breaks up with you can I have her

Lina: Shut up Leo

Nico Di' Angelo: Fine but can I have him back

Percy Jackson: They sent him to Octavian

Nico Di' Angelo: WHAT

Octavian: They sent him to me

Thalia: Oh we are so dead

Annabeth Chase: Yep

* * *

Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner are now in a relationship

Comments

Demeter: NO KATIE you can do so much better!

Hermes: Travis Travis Travis a Demeter girl?

Percy Jackson: FINALLY

Annabeth Chase: I was getting tired of Katie telling me she loves Travis

Katie Gardner: *blushes*

Travis Stoll:Yeah I know I'm hot

Percy Jackson: I was getting tired of Travis telling me how and I quote amazing she is

Travis Stoll: *Blushes*

Aphrodite: Awe Tratie

Hermes: What did you say?

Aphrodite: Travis+ Katie = Tratie

Katie Gardner: *face palm*

Travis Stoll:*face palm*

* * *

Apollo: is amazing

Comments

Thalia: No your not :)

Artemis: He isn't

Apollo: I'm hot

Artemis: No your not

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter I promise that I will make the next longer :)


	9. Greeks Rule or Romans? Greek Roman?

Me: Ok I am so sorry for not updating sooner I feel like an ass. :( I am so sorry.

Nico Di' Angelo: Ha ha they hate you now

Me: Ok one I hope they don't and two shut up or I swear I will make Lina dump you go back to Mike and make you die a lonely old man.

Nico Di' Angelo:...

Me: Thats better

BTW This chapter was inspired by Greeks Drool Romans Rule and Luv Percy 712347213

* * *

Jason Grace: Romans are amazing (A/N :P NOW do you get it :P)

Comments

Annabeth Chase: Yes but Greeks are far more bettter

Lina: HELL YEAH Anna is right

Annabeth Chase: don't call me Anna

Reyna: Romans are amazing they are the best

Percy Jackson: YEAH well GREEKS ARE BEAST

Nico Di' Angelo: Dude don't say beast it's just wrong

Percy Jackson: Fine but Greeks are better then Romans

Jason Grace: GREEKS DROOL ROMANS RULE

Lina: Ok well why did you put Greeks BEFORE Romans. BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME.

Jason Grace: ... ROMANS RULE GREEKS DROOL

Leo Valdez: Your girlfriend is Greek

Jason Grace:...

Piper Mc Lean: So uncool

Reyna: JASON YOU WOULD SIDE WITH THE GREEKS INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE

Jason Grace:... ROMANS ARE AMAZING

Jupiter: I agree

Lina: Go F***ing figure

Jupiter: YOU DARE

Lina: I DARE

Jupiter: I WILL KILL YOU

Lina: But I am Greek so you can't touch me :P GREEKS ARE AMAZING

Octavian: Filthy Greeks

Piper Mc Lean: OH NO HE DIDN'T Be right back

* * *

Octavian: Greeks are amazing they are so much better than Romans

Comments

All Romans: WHAT!

All Greeks: HELL YEAH BABY!

Octavian:ARGH YOU DUMB GREEKS AND YOUR CHARM SPEAK

Piper Mc Lean: Why I have no idea what your talking about. What's charm speak ;)

Octavian: That thing you did to make me say that

Piper Mc Lean: I think he needs a mental hospital

Percy Jackson: Oh he needed one WAY before

Reyna: No shit sherlock

* * *

Hazel: Just read the hunger games TEAM PEETA FOREVER

Comments

Annabeth Chase: HELL NO! TEAM GALE

Lina: I am so Team Peeta! (he's kinda cute)

Annabeth Chase: No way Gale is a lot cuter

Thalia: I hate all men. (but if I had to say it would be Gale. He's good with a bow and arrow)

Piper Mc Lean: Gale. He is amazing and hot

Reyna: Team Peeta (he is cute I am ashamed to admit that) !

Percy Jackson: I love how our girlfriend are talking about how cute other guys are.

Nico Di' Angelo: I know right -.-

Jason Grace: REALLY

Annabeth Chase: Awe are you guys jealous :P

Lina: You know I think they are

Piper Mc Lean: oh gods

Jason Grace: We are not jealous

Percy Jackson: Yeah

Nico Di' Angelo: Yeah

Lina: Ok whatever you say *cough* jealous *cough*

Percy Jackson:...

Nico Di' Angelo:...

Jason Grace:...

Lina: Called it :)

Annabeth Chase: Me too

* * *

Aphrodite: OK time for the couples

1. Jasper

2 Percabeth

3 Tratie

4 Leyna

5 Pothena

Comments

Hazel: Well there goes Hank :(

Jason Grace: YES JASPER IS AMAZING

Piper Mc Lean: Yep the Roman and GREEK

Jason Grace: Come on Piper I said sorry :(

Piper Mc Lean: I'm just messing with you

Jason Grace: :)

Percy Jackson: I'm cool with number two

Katie Gardner: YES Tratie for number three!

Travis Stoll: I don't give two shits

Katie Gardner:... -.-'

Nico Di' Angelo: Weres Nina :o

Aphrodite: Nothing cute sorry not my fault

Reyna: If I go on ONE date with that greek will Aphrodite stop PM ing 'oh Reyna you two are perfect for each other!'

Aphrodite: YES

Reyna: Fine ONE

Leo Valdez: YES SINGLE NO LONGER

Lina: No you will be forever single

Leo Valdez: Your so mean to me :(

Lina: I'm sorry

Leo Valdez: Really?

Lina: Sure whatever helps you sleep at night :P

* * *

Mr. Unicorn: I have come back!

Comments

Lina: WTF I THOUGHT WE SENT HIM TO OCTAVIAN

Thalia: Yeah only after you took a dagger to it

Hazel L: What happened!

Reyna: WE KILLED HIM

Annabeth Chase: Ok this is really wierd

Nico Di' Angelo: MR. UNICORN

Percy Jackson: that thing is not real

Mr. Unicorn: Says Fish boy

Lina: HEY NO PICKING ON MY BROTHER. Only me, Annabeth, and Thalia are allowed to pick on him!

Mr. Unicorn: Shut up bitch

Nico Di' Angelo: Hey don't talk to her like that ( I admit I admire you had the guts and said that)

Lina: Excuse me? you admire him for saying that to me

Thalia: You are so dead

Mr. Unicorn: Score

Lina: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE STUPID ASS HOLE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!

Mr. Unicorn quit Facebook forever because he was scared of Lina

Thalia: She has that effect

* * *

Lina went from in a relationship with Nico to it's complicated

Comments

Mike Shawn: YES

Lina: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Mike Shawn: Ok ok sorry

* * *

Percy Jackson: Ok Lina is still pissed off and isn't going on facebook for the rest of the day. thats how you know she's pissed

Comments

Nico Di' Angelo:...

* * *

Katie Gardener: TRAVIS I WILL KILL YOU

Comments

Travis Stoll: Would you really kill your boyfriend ;)

Katie Gardner: Yes

Thalia: What did he do

Katie Gardner: He. Killed. My. Flowers.

Demeter: you should kill him

Katie Gardner: Already got my sword

Travis Stoll: HELP

* * *

Nico Di' Angelo: Someone kill me

Comments

Mike Shawn: I'd be happy to

Mike Shawn has been blocked from Nico Di' Angelo's page

Percy Jackson: Why what's wrong

Nico Di' Angelo: I'm bored

Percy Jackson: How about you oh I don't know train? -.-'

Nico Di' Angelo: No shit sherlock but I'm hungry

Percy Jackson: Hers a cookie (::)

Nico Di' Angelo: But it won't go in my mouth

Percy Jackson: How he got a girlfriend I will never know -.-

* * *

Oh my gods I know I have said this (1 2 3 ...) A million times but I ma SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I am such a bad author *sob sob* But on a happy note I updated today :)


	10. Leyna and Capture the Flag!

Hello all here is a new chapter. so um yeah here ya go.

* * *

Percy Jackson: GUYS NIGHT

Comments

Jason Grace: HELL YEAH

Leo Valdez: Were is this and will there be Modern Warfare 3

Percy Jackson: Will there be Modern Warfare 3... OF COURSE

Nico Di' Angelo: I'll bring the scary movies

Travis Stoll: I'll bring the pranks ;)

Conner Stoll: Sodas on me

Leo Valdez: WE SHALL GET HIGH ON CANDY!

Percy Jackson: Oh yeah this is going to be awesome!

Jason Grace: We might need to keep Leo away from the candy though

Leo Valdez: :O NOOOOOOOO

Conner Stoll: It'll be a lot more funny ;)

Nico Di' Angelo: We should give him candy

Percy Jackson: Ok but we take his wepons...

* * *

Chiron: We will be playing capture the flag with the romans today.

Comments

Jason Grace: AH HA now we will see who is better!

Percy Jackson: Greeks WILL win!

Reyna: No way Romans will

Hazel L.: I agree with Reyna Romans are SO gonna win

Annabeth Chase: No the Athena cabin already has a plan

Octavian: So does the Minerva cabin

Jason Grace: Dude just go. No one wants you here leave

Octavian has logged out

Nico Di' Angelo: Ok back to the topic at hand

Reyna: Oh yeah. Romans will win!

Zeus: We are all ready betting :)

Lina: Who are you guys betting on exactly?

Athena: Im betting that Annabeth will make up a plan and the Greeks will win

Annabeth Chase: You bet I all ready have five!

Percy Jackson: Wait is that why you wouldn't come to the beach? You blew me off for Capture the Flag stratigies!(A/N I suck at spelling sorry guys :P)

Annabeth Chase: Yes

Percy Jackson:...

Reyna: Well the Minerva Cabin already has a plan to distroy you all!

Lina: Woah, Reyna it's just a game

Lina: That we are gonna win! :P

Jason Grace: Romans

Percy Jackson: Greeks

Jason Grace: Romans

Percy Jackson: GREEKS

Jason Grace: ROMANS

(A/N Ok Im to lazy to write the rest of this retarted argument so let me just say this goes on for three pages)

Annabeth Chase: SHUT UP!

Thalia Grace: SHUT UP!

Leo Valdez: SHUT UP!

Will Soloce: SHUT UP!

Nico Di' Angelo: SHUT UP!

Lina: SHUT THE HADES UP!

Hazel L: SHUT THE PLUTO UP!

Tavis and Conner Stoll: WE LOVE PIE!

Frank: SHUT UP!

Octavian: ROMANS ARE AMAZING!

Piper Mc Lean has now smashed Octavians computer so he cant go on FB anymore

Jason Grcae: Ok OK oK ok

Percy Jackson: You didn't have to yell ,gods...

Lina: *facepalm*

* * *

Chiron: And the winner of Capture the Flag is...

Comments

Percy Jackson ( and the other greeks): GREEKS

Jason Grace ( and all the other Romans): Romans!

Chiron: Greeks won!

Percy Jackson: HELL YEAH

Reyna: This is a mistake...

Jason Grace: Not possible

Annabeth Chase: AH HA! My plan worked like a charm!

Lina: Yeah! I loved the part where you wanted me to hide the Apollo cabin under the lake! -.- Because of that most of them probably wouldn't come back up.

Jason Grace: What about Mike?

Lina: Still at the bottom...

Thalia: Oh wow :P

* * *

Zeus: Ok why didn't anyone show up to the council meeting today.

Comments

Athena: Well... can you give me a minute to come up with an excuse?

Zeus: I blame Poseidon

Poseidon: HEY! I mean it was because of me but still...

Ares: I just didn't feel like coming

Apollo: The meetings are boring!

Zeus: Your on your I Pod the whole time anyway!

Artemis: I'm with my hunters I get to skip :P

Zeus: Everyone to Olympus NOW

* * *

Aphrodite: Couples of the week

1. Pothena (Poseidon and Athena

2. Perceabeth (Percy and Annabeth)

3. Leyna (Leo and Reyna)

4. Jasper (Jason and Piper)

5. Nina (Nico and Lina

Comments

Percy Jackson: YES second place!

Annabeth Chase: Oh Seaweed brain...

Piper Mc Lean: 4th Place?!

Jason Grace: Oh come on! We will get first I swear!

Poseidon: Pothena for the win!

Nico Di' Angelo: Last place!

Aphrodite: Oh you to are fighting. I mean couple fights are cute so I had to put you up there

Lina: That makes no cense what so ever

* * *

Fish for brains: wants to know WHO THE HADES CHANGED MY NAME!

Comments

Lina: Oh my gods! Who ever changed Percy's name is my new favorite person!

Fish for Brains: You suck

Jason Grace: Love the name

Thalia: Thank you very much

Fish for Brains: THALIA! How did you get into my account?!

Annabeth Chase: I hacked into it she changed the name. And you password shouldn't be NemoRoxs1234...

Fish for Brains:...

Nico Di' Angelo: Really Percy Nemo?

Lina: Hey Nemos awesome! But everyone knows Nemo Roxs lol

Fish for Brains: You gave them my password didn't you...

Lina: Ummm No?

Fish for Brains: Im changing my name back

Fish for Brains changed his name to Percy Jackson

* * *

Reyna is now in a relationship with Leo Valdez

Comments

Jason Grace: WTF

Piper Mc Lean: Wow...I just got twenty bucks! THANK YOU REYNA!

Lina: Yeah thanks you guys now Im broke...

Percy Jackson: How did this happen?

Leo Valdez: Im hot

Nico Di' Angelo: Oh gods Leo don't go all Apollo on us!

Reyna: He's really funny and cute.

Aphrodite: LEYNA LIVES YES! Now all we need is to get Nina back together!

Lina: Don't you dare start betting guys. I ment on me and Nico though. I give Leyna a year max :P

Percy Jackson: No way Two years

Nico Di' Angelo: I give it a month or two tops. They will get on each others nerves for sure!

Thalia: A week

Piper Mc Lean: Im with Lina a year tops

Jason Grace: Three months

Leo Valdez: Wow your all so supportive -.-

Reyna: Really gods...

Lina: We know XD

Percy Jackson: And we are proud!

* * *

Ok guys Im soooooooo super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have a lot of things going on and as crazy as it sounds when school starts up I'll update more! I know thats stupid but I will.

Now before I go has anyone read the book MAXIMUM RIDE. I am totally in love with it and if any of you have read it tell me if I should do a story about it. Like Max, Fang, and everyone reading the books.

Thanks a ton!

- Percy J ROXS!


End file.
